DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ia selalu ada di sampingku—di saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan untukku maupun di saat tersusah dan terberatku. Sekarang, giliranku untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Jalanku mungkin masih panjang dan berliku, tapi … semoga kau panjang umur dan sehat selalu, Ayah. / #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #2


Malam semakin larut, tapi _Tousan_ belum pulang juga. Akhir-akhir ini, beliau memang sering pulang malam. Sepertinya pekerjaan di kantornya makin sibuk saja. Padahal, umur _Tousan_ sudah nggak muda lagi, harusnya beliau nggak usah memaksakan diri dan bekerja sampai selarut ini. Toh, kami juga bukannya berkekurangan.

Memang, untuk hidup dan segalanya, kami masih membutuhkan uang. Apalagi, aku belum bisa mandiri. Yah, salahku sendiri, sih. Aku masih terlalu suka bermain dan nggak serius mencari kerja—maksudku, aku serius, tapi belum mendapat pekerjaan yang kurasa cocok denganku.

Kemarin-kemarin ini, aku sudah melamar ke salah satu perusahaan makanan dan setelah beberapa hari bekerja, aku merasa pekerjaan di kantor itu bukanlah minatku. Dengan itu, aku pun langsung berhenti setelah masa percobaanku habis. Sebelumnya lagi, aku pernah mengisi waktu dengan bekerja sebagai _waitress_ , tapi pekerjaannya melelahkan! Belum lagi kalau digoda paman hidung belang! Ah, menyebalkan sekali!

Umurku tahun ini sudah 22 tahun dan aku belum juga mempunyai pekerjaan tetap. Agak terlalu telat mungkin untuk orang-orang seumurku. Mereka yang sudah lulus kuliah lebih dahulu dibanding aku, kini satu demi satu sudah mulai mendapat pekerjaan. Hanya aku yang belum.

Kadang aku merasa depresi juga, sih. Namun, di saat seperti itu, _Tousan_ selalu menyemangatiku. Beliau bilang, beliau masih bisa bekerja sampai aku menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok dan dapat mengurus diriku sendiri.

Lagi pula, ada keuntungan lain dengan belum terikat satu pekerjaan seperti ini. Aku bisa mencoba-coba banyak pekerjaan dan menambah pengalaman. Selain itu, waktu luangku pun jadi lebih banyak. Aku juga masih sempat _hang-out_ dengan beberapa teman yang belum bekerja atau berburu cowok yang bisa kuajak serius untuk pacaran. Heeei, umurku sudah tidak muda, pacaran nggak bisa lagi untuk main-main, 'kan?

Yah, meski demikian, kadang aku merasa bersalah pada _Tousan_. _Tousan_ seharusnya sudah bisa pensiun dan aku yang bekerja menggantikannya untuk memenuhi kehidupan kami. Pernah sekali _Tousan_ menawariku pekerjaan sebagai akuntan di perusahaannya yang tak begitu jauh dari apartemen tempat kami tinggal (mengingat aku memang lulusan akuntansi), tapi kutolak. Dan setelah itu, _Tousan_ memberiku kebebasan untuk memilih pekerjaan yang kusukai. Meski demikian _Tousan_ sama sekali nggak menyuruhku terburu-buru, jadi kupikir: nikmati saja. Toh hidup cuma sekali. Iya, 'kan?

Harusnya, semua berjalan seperti biasa. _Tousan_ pulang, aku menyambutnya, lalu aku menceritakan kegiatanku hari itu— _okay_ , aku memang seorang _daddy's little girl_ , keberatan?—lalu setelah berbincang sebentar (atau makan, jika _Tousan_ memang belum makan), kami ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Besok dimulai lagi dari awal dengan aku yang menyiapkan sarapan dan kemudian melepas kepergian _Tousan_ untuk ke kantor. Demikian seterusnya.

Namun, malam ini, sesuatu yang anah terjadi. Dan saat ini, aku terlalu marah hingga bahkan aku nggak bisa berpikir dengan benar!

* * *

 **DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 **For** **16** **Ino** **Fics** **Challenge** **2016** **#2**

 _Prompt_ : **panic** _(from someone)_

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU. Not Incest**_ **. 1** **st** **POV.**

* * *

 _Tousan_ sama sekali nggak tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan diwarnai dengan sedikit ekspresi nggak senang. Entah apa yang terjadi di kantornya, yang jelas _Tousan_ menolak makan malam dengan satu-dua kata yang terdengar sinis.

Nggak selesai sampai di situ, _Tousan_ kemudian memandangiku dengan tatapan meremehkan. Oh, sungguh— _meremehkan_. Aku balas memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya, sampai _Tousan_ menyuarakan pemikirannya yang membuatku membelalakkan mata.

"Belum dapat pekerjaan lagi hari ini?" mulainya. "Sampai kapan kamu mau bermain-main terus, Ino?"

"Aku …." Aku menelan ludah; terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata pada awalnya. "Aku bukannya hanya bermain-main terus, kok," jawabku kemudian—mempertahankan diri.

Yah, lagi pula, siapa ya, yang bilang pada awalnya agar aku santai-santai saja mencari pekerjaan? _Tousan_. Siapa juga yang bilang bahwa aku boleh menikmati hidupku sebagaimana yang aku mau? _Tousan_ juga.

Jadi, kenapa sekarang mendadak _Tousan_ mengungkit topik ini dengan nada yang nggak menyenangkan?

Belum lagi tatapannya. _Tousan_ bahkan sempat memutar mata setelah aku melontarkan jawaban—apa dia melakukannya tanpa sadar? Setelah itu, dia menghela napas.

"Coba lebih seriuslah sedikit dalam mencari pekerjaan. Isi waktumu dengan hal-hal yang lebih produktif selama kau masih muda," ujarnya menasihati. Aku sudah hendak membantah, tapi _Tousan_ mengangkat sebelah tangan dan aku terdiam. "Tidak usah berkelit, Ino. _Tousan_ mau dalam minggu ini kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan. Buat _Tousan_ tenang."

Usai mengatakan demikian, _Tousan_ melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong-bengong di ruang makan.

 _Dalam minggu ini harus sudah dapat pekerjaan? Heeeii! Memangnya cari kerja itu gampang?_

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Hari berganti dan pagi kembali datang. Sebagaimana kebiasaan, aku terbangun pukul delapan dan mendapati rumah apartemen kami sudah kosong. _Tousan_ sudah berangkat kerja.

Aku menggosok mata dengan malas sebelum membiarkan satu kuapan menyerang. Setelahnya, aku berdiri diam seakan kebingungan sebelum aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan—sedikit peregangan.

Setelahnya, aku sudah akan berlalu ke kamar mandi saat kudengar suara ponsel yang berdering pertanda ada _e-mail_ masuk dari arah kamarku. Aku berjalan santai sampai aku menemukan benda berwarna hitam itu di atas meja tulis.

Satu _e-mail_. Dari _Tousan_. Dari _subject_ -nya yang bertuliskan ' _ganbarou'_ sudah membuatku bisa menebak topik apa yang hendak disampaikan _Tousan_.

' _ **Ohayou**_ **, Ino** _ **-chan**_ **. Semangat, ya, untuk mencari pekerjaan hari ini.** _ **Tousan**_ **mengharapkanmu. Dan** _ **Tousan**_ **yakin, kau pasti bisa jika kau memang mau. Jadi, berjuanglah!  
Salam sayang, **_**Tousan**_ **.'**

Aku sedikit nggak mengerti dengan pola pikir _Tousan_. Kenapa, sih, sekarang dia jadi mendesakku seperti ini? Oke, aku tahu, di usiaku sekarang ini, sudah kewajibanku untuk mulai bekerja. Apa pun. Asal menghasilkan uang. Tapi, didesak seperti ini membuatku malah ingin melawan. _Ugh_!

Benar-benar pagi yang buruk. _E-mail_ dari _Tousan_ tadi langsung membuatku mengingat kata-kata sinisnya kemarin malam dan itu membuat _mood_ -ku semakin buruk. Mungkin mandi dan sarapan akan membuatku lebih baik. Setelah itu … mungkin _shopping_ sedikit dapat mengembalikan suasana hatiku.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Nyatanya, hari masih belum mau bersahabat denganku. Sakura yang hendak kuajak jalan mengatakan bahwa ia ada _shift_ jaga rumah sakit. Lalu, Hinata juga ada panggilan untuk _interview_. Tidak habis akal, aku mencoba mengajak Tenten. Dia bilang, dia sedang kerja. Oh iya, aku lupa.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Rasa-rasanya semangatku mendadak amblas. Bahkan setelah mandi dan sarapan, nggak ada yang satu pun yang bisa mengembalikan keceriaanku. Aku nggak ingin menonton, ataupun membaca majalah fashion, ataupun keluar rumah hari itu … aku nggak ingin melakukan apa-apa.

Dengan setengah malas-malasan, aku melihat iklan lowongan pekerjaan di koran pagi yang ditinggalkan _Tousan_. Aku mengambil bolpoin terdekat dari meja yang ada di pojok ruangan dan melingkari beberapa tawaran yang sepertinya menarik minatku. Sambil menggaruk-garuk pelipisku dengan ujung bolpoin yang bukan untuk menulis, aku berpikir, _'Kalau pergi sekarang untuk melamar pekerjaan … yah, untung-untungan saja._ Nothing to lose _….'_

Pemikiran itu memperbaiki perasaan nggak bersemangatku sedikit. Aku segera ke kamar, menyalakan laptop dan _printer_ lalu segera mencetak beberapa surat aplikasi dan _Curicullum Vitae_ -ku yang terbaru. Setelah puas dengan hasil cetakannya, aku mengambil tas hitamku yang nggak bermerek, mengisinya dengan dompet dan ponselku, lalu memasukan surat lamaran pekerjaanku dalam beberapa map.

Yah, kita lihat saja nanti, apa hari ini akan berbalik menjadi hari yang baik bagiku? Semoga.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Hari ini belum ada hasil apa-apa. Tentu saja, semua menjanjikan 'akan kami hubungi lagi nanti'. Entah berapa kantor yang benar-benar memaksudkannya. Dari tiga kantor yang sudah berhasil kudatangi hari ini, kurasa hanya satu yang tampak serius mempertimbangkanku. Aku nggak lagi bisa menilai sebagaimana yang aku inginkan, bagus nggak bagus, aku harus dapat pekerjaan. Seenggaknya biar _Tousan_ nggak cerewet dulu.

Kantor-kantor tersebut lokasinya nggak begitu jauh dari apartemenku. Dengan kereta, aku bisa mencapainya paling lama lima belas menit—setengah jam jika berjalan keluar stasiun sampai ke dalam kantor dihitung. Dan untuk masalah gaji, aku nggak terlalu mau memikirkannya untuk saat ini. Seperti kataku tadi, yang penting diterima. Bukan berarti aku benar-benar membuang prinsipku. Tiga kantor ini termasuk dalam tujuh kantor yang sudah kupertimbangkan dan kulihat sebagai kantor yang 'cukup baik'. Dan kalau melihat penampakannya langsung, kurasa aku bisa bertahan kalau memang benar diterima.

Pada dasarnya aku memang supel, sih. Asal tidak ada orang _rese'_ yang penjilat dan suka menjatuhkan orang saja. Lebih bagus lagi kalau ada atasan ganteng macam cerita-cerita di komik _shoujo_. Hehehe.

Karena kebetulan aku keluar saat jam makan siang, aku pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi salah satu restoran. Begitu melihat sekeliling, aku baru sadar kalau daerah ini adalah daerah perkantoran tempat _Tousan_ bekerja. Aku berdecak sembari berpikir, _Semoga aku nggak bertemu_ Tousan _sekarang._

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya aku memilih untuk masuk restoran _fast food_. Lupakan diet sementara. Aku sudah berjalan ke sana kemari dan masih akan melanjutkan perjalananku sehabis ini (kalau tidak sempat, masih ada hari esok, sih). Aku butuh tenaga dan sepotong daging nggak akan membunuh.

Aku pun langsung memesan sebuah paket hamburger dengan kentang dan minuman soda. Baru aku akan memulai menyantap makan siangku, mendadak aku mendengar sebuah suara yang nggak asing.

"Ino _-chan_?"

Seketika mataku terbelalak dan cepat-cepat aku menutup mulutku yang sebelumnya menganga lebar. Wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Kakashi- _san_!"

 _Lucky_!

Melihat Kakashi di sini, aku langsung merasa semangatku kembali terbakar. Bahkan aku langsung merasa optimis bahwa aku akan segera menemukan pekerjaan.

"Makan siang?"

Ia melihat ke arah konter pemesanan dan kemudian mengangguk. Setelahnya, ia menunjuk tempat duduk di hadapanku.

"Kosong, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Kepalaku mengangguk cepat. Ia tersenyum dan aku—aku— _aih_! Makan siangku terlupakan dan mataku mengikuti arah gerak Kakashi.

Mari kuperkenalkan! Hatake Kakashi, dua puluh sembilan tahun, _single_. Dia adalah salah satu manajer muda yang dipercaya di perusahaan _Tousan_. Gosipnya, dia hobi membaca novel erotis saat istirahat siang. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Selama dia tampan dan mapan, cewek mana pun sepertinya tidak keberatan? Bukan berarti aku murahan, hanya saja kualitas Kakashi bahkan sudah mendapat pengakuan dari _Tousan_! Dia sering menerima pujian atas hasil kinerjanya yang memuaskan—meski ia tidak bisa disebut teladan.

"Aku nggak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Kakashi- _san,_ " ujarku.

"Ya, aku juga" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku nggak menyangka akan melihatmu di daerah sini. Apa yang sedang kaulakukan? Tak mungkin hanya sekadar makan, 'kan?"

"Uh-oh … yah …." Aku tertawa masam. "Kautahulah~!"

Kakashi kemudian tersenyum misterius. Di detik selanjutnya, ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang nyaris membuatku tersedak.

"Sudah mendapat pekerjaan?"

"Ahaa … haha …." Aku nggak mampu berkata-kata dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menelan kentang gorengku. Lalu, mendadak sekelebat pemikiran iseng menyambangiku. "Aku belum berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan yang paling kuinginkan."

Kulihat, Kakashi menelan hamburgernya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia bertanya, "Memangnya kau ingin bekerja sebagai apa?"

Senyumku mengembang lebar.

"Ibu rumah tangga," jawabku santai. "Apalagi kalau aku menjadi ibu di rumah tangga yang kaukepalai, Kakashi- _san_."

Setelah aku mengatakan maksud yang sedikit kusamarkan sebagai lelucon itu, Kakashi tampak bergeming beberapa saat. Matanya menatapku nyaris tanpa berkedip. Lho, kok kayaknya aku baru melakukan suatu kesalahan, ya?

Kakashi malah menggeleng. "Seriuslah sedikit," ujarnya, tampak nggak terpengaruh dengan kata-kataku barsuan. Padahal aku berharap ia tertawa dan balas menggodaku. "Kautahu, 'kan? _Tousan_ -mu sudah nggak muda. Tapi di usianya sekarang—ketika orang-orang seumurannya sudah mulai mempersiapkan masa-masa pensiun, ia masih bekerja dengan begitu giatnya."

Aku memberengut. Aku bukannya nggak tahu masalah itu. Tapi, kenapa Kakashi harus mengungkitnya, sih?

"… Sebenarnya, Yamanaka- _buchou_ meminta agar kami nggak mengatakan apa pun padamu, tapi … kurasa kau berhak untuk tahu. Kau anaknya, bagaimanapun."

"Eh? Apa?" Firasatku mulai nggak enak.

"Sekitar semingguan yang lalu, Yamanaka- _buchou_ sempat ambruk. Ia merasa pusing dan mual. Wajahnya juga pucat. Ia kemudian tertidur cukup lama di salah satu ruang karyawan. Sebelum itu, ia berpesan agar tak seorang pun dari kami yang menghubungimu." Kakashi menghela napas. "Aku sudah menyarankan agar ia segera memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit—entah sudah beliau lakukan atau belum."

" _Tousan_ … ambruk?"

Kakashi mengangguk dan kemudian ia mulai melahap kembali hamburger-nya. Aku sendiri sudah nggak bisa menaruh minat pada makanan di hadapanku. Rasa takut terasa menyergap dan menekan rasa laparku sampai di titik terendah. Pikiranku hanya berputar pada satu orang.

 _Tousan_.

 _Tousan_ ambruk. Ia sakit. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang gawat terjadi padanya? Bagaimana kalau _Tousan_ ternyata mengidap penyakit berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau dia kemudian … meninggalkanku?

"Ino _-chan_?"

Aku menundukkan kepala. Kedua tanganku terletak di meja, tapi tak menyentuh apa pun. Kepalaku rasanya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Ino _-chan_ ," panggil Kakashi lagi, "tak ada gunanya, lho, kau merenung sampai seperti itu."

Pelan-pelan, aku mengangkat kepala.

"Kalau kau mau membantu ayahmu," ujarnya lagi sembari menjilat ujung jempolnya, "sebaiknya kau mulai serius mencari pekerjaan dan buatlah dirinya tenang."

Wajahku terasa panas dan alisku bergerak menukik tajam. Aku langsung berdiri dari tempatku duduk.

"Nggak usah kauberi tahu pun—"

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Ini bukan masalah bisa atau nggak bisa! Aku _akan_ melakukannya!"

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Di komik-komik, di saat begini, saat tokoh utama sudah membuat keputusan, semuanya jalannya akan dilancarkan, 'kan? Lalu targetnya tercapai.

Berbeda dalam kasusku. Semakin aku bersemangat, semakin aku sering merasa kecewa. Ya kecewa pada diriku, kecewa pada perusahaan-perusahaan pemberi harapan palsu itu ….

Sementara, akhirnya aku bisa melihat kondisi _Tousan_ yang semakin ringkih. Ia nggak mau terang-terangan mengaku. Awalnya, aku pun bungkam. Sampai akhirnya kami sama-sama nggak bisa berpura-pura.

Aku pulang ke rumah lebih dulu ketimbang _Tousan_. Rasa letih menyergapku setelah berkeliling seharian. Namun, aku belum bisa menyerah. Begitu sampai, aku segera membuka laptopku dan mulai mencari perusahaan lain yang berpotensi. _Please_ , aku sampai menurunkan harapan-harapan idealku! Sedikit, sih. Hanya sedikit kuturunkan. Aku tetap nggak mau kerja di tempat yang membuatku nggak nyaman.

Saat aku tengah terlarut dalam daftar tawaran pekerjaan, aku mendengar ponselku berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, aku langsung menekan tombol terima.

" _Moshi-moshi …._ "

" _Ino-_ chan _, ini aku."_

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Suaranya familiar. Tapi, aku ternyata tidak menyimpan nomor ponsel lawan bicaraku.

"Siapa, ya?" tanyaku kemudian.

" _Hatake Kakashi."_

 _Oh, ya ampun!_

Aku sudah hendak merasa senang, tapi Kakashi langsung menyelaku,

"Sekarang, aku sedang berada di Green Leaf Hospital. Kau bisa datang ke sini segera? Nomor kamarnya …."

Aku pun langsung meninggalkan laptopku dan berlari keluar rumah secepat yang aku bisa.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _Tousan_ pingsan. Menurut keterangan dokter, _Tousan_ mengidap darah rendah. Ia juga terlalu kelelahan dan tak memperhatikan pola makannya. Diperburuk dengan tekanan-tekanan lain yang membuatnya _stress_. Termasuk … masalah tentangku—putrinya.

"Dokter menyarankannya agar mendapat istirahat yang cukup. _Bed rest_. Dia nggak boleh bekerja dulu selama beberapa hari."

Aku berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah _Tousan_ yang sedang tertidur. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun.

 _Tousan_ masih hidup.

Itu saja sudah membuatku merasa cukup lega. Kepanikan dan ketakutan yang kurasakan tadi rasa-rasanya menyerap seluruh energiku. Dalam sekejap saja, tubuhku meluncur turun di sebelah ranjang tempat tidur _Tousan_. Dengan tubuh yang terduduk di lantai, aku melipat tangan di ranjang dan kubenamkan kepalaku di sana.

Sempat kurasakan satu-dua tepukan di kepalaku. Kakashi. Tapi aku nggak mengacuhkannya. Bahkan, aku tak menjawab saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu di luar. Aku hanya menangis dan menangis.

Ya, aku takut. Aku takut kehilangan _Tousan_ saat aku belum bisa mandiri.

Aku takut kehilangan … orang yang telah hidup bersama denganku semenjak aku masih belum mengenal dunia.

Pikiranku pun tertarik ke masa lalu. Ke masa anak-anakku yang membahagiakan. Aku tak selalu bisa mengingat masa-masa kecilku, tapi sepanjang yang bisa kuingat, _Tousan_ selalu ada di sampingku. Saat aku sedih, saat aku senang, saat aku memecahkan akuarium dan kemudian menangis karena ikan kesayanganku mati, saat aku menolak untuk memakan wortel dan _Tousan_ mengupayakan berbagai macam cara agar makanan itu terasa enak ….

Saat Kaasan meninggal dan _Tousan_ mengambil alih semua tugas rumah tangga.

Saat aku mulai masuk sekolah, saat ada anak-anak laki-laki yang menggangguku dan _Tousan_ memarahinya.

Saat aku mulai mengenal yang namanya berpacaran dan _Tousan_ yang memasang ekspresi khawatir karena anaknya pergi dengan laki-laki lain.

Saat aku depresi karena tugas-tugas kuliah dan _Tousan_ selalu memberiku semangat.

Saat aku akhirnya lulus dan _Tousan_ tersenyum dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Selalu dan selalu. Ada _Tousan_ yang selalu mendukungku. Ia tak selalu tersenyum, ada kalanya ia memarahiku untuk hal salah yang telah kulakukan. Tapi ia selalu menggenggam tanganku, menarikku dari keterpurukan dengan caranya sendiri—yang terkadang kikuk.

Dan aku … apa yang sudah kuberikan pada _Tousan_ sebenarnya? Selain kekhawatiran dan penyakit.

Tangisanku terdengar semakin jelas. Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal selama ini belum memberikan yang terbaik untuk _Tousan_. Bahkan, untuk masalah pekerjaan dan kehidupanku sekarang pun, aku belum bisa membuat _Tousan_ tenang. Anak macam apa aku?

Aku merasa … benar-benar gagal.

"Ino _-chan_ …."

Kepalaku seketika terangkat. Suara serak barusan adalah suara _Tousan_.

" _Tousan_?"

 _Tousan_ belum membuka matanya. Tapi, aku bisa melihat seulas senyum terpampang di wajah _Tousan_ yang sebelumnya tertidur tanpa ekspresi.

Aku menghapus air mataku.

"Ino _-chan_ … tersenyumlah. Anakku sayang …."

Bahkan dalam tidurnya … yang _Tousan_ pikirkan ….

Air mataku kembali mengalir. Sia-sia aku berusaha menghapusnya tadi.

" _Tousan_!" Aku merentangkan tangan dan memeluk _Tousan_ dari samping.

Lambat-lambat, kurasakan tangan _Tousan_ balik merangkulku. _Tousan_ … sudah bangun?

" _Tousan_ tidak apa-apa, Ino," ujarnya dengan lemah. "Kau harus tetap menikmati hidupmu. Jangan bersedih …."

" _Tousan_! _Tousan_!"

 _Tousan_ menepuk kepalaku. Suara tawa samarnya terdengar begitu nyata—menembus langsung ke indra pendengaranku.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Ino _-chan_. Maaf juga kemarin-kemarin ini _Tousan_ sudah marah-marah padamu. _Tousan_ hanya … merasa sedikit panik saat tahu bahwa tubuh _Tousan_ sudah tak sekuat dulu. _Tousan_ takut kalau _Tousan_ harus meninggalkanmu saat kau belum sanggup berdiri sendiri."

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Aku—aku juga salah karena masih terlalu bergantung pada _Tousan_. Padahal seharusnya aku … aku …. _Tousan_ , jangan pikirkan aku. Cepatlah sembuh …." Aku sadar kalau suaraku terdengar bagaikan rengekan anak kecil yang manja. Namun, aku tak bisa menghentikannya.

"… _Tousan_ akan segera sembuh. _Tousan_ masih akan hidup lama— _Tousan_ masih ingin melihatmu menikah dan mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu. Lalu, sesekali kalian akan datang mengunjungi _Tousan_ dan rumah akan kembali ramai …."

"Ya, ya, _Tousan_ …."

"Kau menjadi ibu rumah tangga sekaligus wanita yang berhasil meraih mimpinya. Kauingat? Dari kecil kaubilang kau ingin menjadi wanita karir yang sukses seperti _Kaasan_. Tapi jangan terlalu gila bekerja sampai lupa menikmati hidupmu …."

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suaraku tersangkut air mata, rasa-rasanya untuk bernapas pun menjadi sulit.

"Kalau _Tousan_ masih ingin melihatku menikah dan mempunyai anak, cepatlah sehat. Jangan memaksa dirimu bekerja terlalu keras. Aku—aku akan membantu _Tousan_. Sekarang … sekarang saatnya _Tousan_ lebih mengandalkanku. Aku pasti akan segera bisa hidup mandiri."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan _Tousan_. Aku melihat ke wajahnya. Matanya sudah terbuka—memancarkan warna biru yang serupa dengan mataku.

" _Tousan_ percaya, kau pasti bisa."

Aku mengangguk.

" _Tousan_ tenang saja. Sekarang, _Tousan_ lebih baik fokus pada penyembuhan dan istirahat yang benar."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Kakashi- _san_ , sudah mau pulang, ya?"

"Ah, iya. Sudah ada kau di sini. Aku harus kembali ke kantor, menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang tertinggal dan kemudian pulang."

"Oh, baiklah. Hmm … terima kasih sudah mengabariku perihal _Tousan_."

Kakashi tersenyum lembut. "Tak masalah. Kurasa … memang sebaiknya seperti ini, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Kurasa mataku sedikit membengkak, tapi nggak masalah. Tidur semalam akan mengembalikan kecantikanku dan besok aku akan kembali berjuang untuk mencari pekerjaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Kakashi sambil menggaruk pipinya, "kau tak mau bekerja di perusahaan kami? Kebetulan, ada lowongan untuk akuntan, kok."

Kugelengkan kepalaku. " _Tousan_ pernah menawariku, tapi kutolak."

"Oh, ya?"

"Aku sebenarnya nggak mau masuk melalui koneksi seperti itu. Apalagi, aku belum mempunyai pengalaman, aku hanya takut akan membawa nama buruk bagi _Tousan_ jika pekerjaanku tak sesuai harapan." Aku tersenyum dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Yah …."

Sekali ini, aku tertawa. "Lagi pula," ujarku kemudian sembari mengedip, "di kantor kalian, ada larangan untuk berpacaran sesama pegawai, 'kan? Apalagi kalau sampai menikah."

Mata Kakashi terbelalak sedikit lebar. Aku menjulurkan lidah melihat reaksinya.

"Bercanda. Tapi kalau misalnya tiga atau empat tahun lagi, kau belum laku juga, aku akan datang padamu untuk menjemputmu."

"Kenapa harus tiga atau empat tahun lagi?" tanya Kakashi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya kini tersimpan nyaman di saku celana.

"Karena aku mau menjadi seorang Yamanaka Ino yang lebih mapan terlebih dahulu. Kau juga nggak mau mempunyai kekasih yang masih luntang-lantung seperti ini, 'kan?"

Kala itu, Kakashi tersenyum. Aku baru saja terlarut dalam pesona senyumannya saat sesuatu yang tak kuduga-kuduga terjadi. Kakashi sekonyong-konyong menarik tanganku dan mengecup dahiku!

"Kalau begitu, berjuanglah! Aku dan _Tousan_ -mu menunggu." Kakashi tertawa renyah. "Rasanya ada yang salah, ya? Harusnya aku yang menjemputmu, 'kan?"

Aku pun ikut tertawa.

"Nanti minta izin sama _Tousan_ dulu."

Setelah itu, Kakashi berpamitan dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku terdiam di depan rumah sakit selama beberapa saat. Kepalaku menengadah, menatap langit yang sudah berubah gelap.

Hari esok akan segera datang.

Esok dan esoknya lagi, aku masih akan berjuang. Aku akan terus berjuang.

Aku tak mau lagi merasa gagal.

Dan pada saatnya nanti, aku yakin, aku akan bisa melihat senyum lebar _Tousan_. Bersamaan dengan kata-kata,

"Aku bangga padamu, Ino _-chan_."

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

#2. **DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL**

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB:_ _ **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
